Crushing on a Werewolf
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CENTON - High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for? Supernatural themes, violence, and adult material. Part 1 of a 2-part series.
1. Chapter 1

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

**Author's Note:** Wow, my ninth story. Don't I feel special?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_** – What Seemed So Innocent**

Curse my mom's therapeutic tendencies.

Well, an introduction is what I guess I need here. My name is John Felix Anthony Cena. I'm seventeen years old and a senior at Vincent Kennedy High School.

High school. What a joke. I really don't like school…like at all, in fact, if it wasn't for my dream of becoming a professional wrestler, I'd bail out of it right now. The weird thing is, though, that I used to love going to school. I was an A-B student, I had plenty of friends, and life was good.

But that was before I made it into high school. Once I arrived there, everything changed for the worst. A good amount of my friends turned on me to get in with the popular crowd, and I basically became an everyday victim of the horrors of high school. I started becoming depressed; I even turned to suicidal tendencies. But the remainder of my friends helped me through it, and unfortunately my mother is still quite scared that I will return to those tendencies despite the major improvement I've made. Which is why you're here, you dumb journal.

It seems I'm stuck with you for a while, so I might as well stop hating your guts because you're not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>I twiddled with my pencil. It was 11:00 in the morning, and I was currently in Mr. Michaels' history class. He had just given out a pop quiz and I found it rather difficult.<p>

"You did study, didn't you?" my close friend Eve asked me. "Of course," I lied. It was a vain lie however, Eve was sharp when it came to honesty, and it didn't help that she knew me like the palm of her hand.

I wiped a droplet of sweat off my forehead. Mr. Michaels always kept the classroom warmer than usual.

I glanced over at Eve as he set her pencil on the desk and handed her test to Mr. Michaels, finishing her test earlier than the other students as she always did. I, not wanting to waste any more unnecessary brain power on this stupid quiz, wrote in my best answers for the questions and handed my test in.

Eve walked beside me on the way to lunch after class. Many would say Eve was my closest friend, and in a way, it was true. Eve stuck by me through thick and thin, when only scarce others did the same.

"Eve, can I ask you something?" I asked her as she waved hello to some of the girls.

"Of course, Johnny," Eve replied.

"Am I stupid?"

"Absolutely not. You just don't apply yourself like you should," she said, looking me dead in the eye.

"I guess I'll have to work on that," I responded. The two of us entered the lunchroom. I wasn't hungry, so I found our usual table and sat down. Eve walked over to the lunch line to buy something to eat.

Our friends Daniel Bryan, Evan Bourne, and Beth Carolan took a seat at the table I was at. Apart from Eve, these were the only people that didn't jump ships on me in the start of high school.

"Hey, John," Daniel said. Daniel was the shy, reserved kid in our circle. He didn't like to get in or witness arguments and he usually kept the peace. Despite his reserved nature, he was currently dating one of the girls on the cheerleading team, Gail Kim.

"What's up, Johnny-boy?" Evan exclaimed. I swear, Evan is like Daniel's polar opposite. He was loud, rambunctious, out-spoken, and very energetic. He was a star player on the soccer team due to that energy. Talking to him with the idea of beating him to the last word became a lost cause to me many years back. I still loved him, though.

"Hello, John," Beth added. Beth wasn't very popular with the other girls due to her muscular frame, but she held something over them in that she knew how to fight. In fact, she could hold her own against half of the football team if she wanted to.

"Hey guys," I responded to the three of them. Eve soon returned to the table with her tray in hand, greeting everyone before sitting down next to me and across from Beth.

"Dude, that new chemistry teacher is freaking scary," Evan said, referring to Mr. Knox. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Not eating today, John?" Daniel asked me.

I shook my head no. "Nope, what about you?"

"Nah, Gail and I are going to get some food later, you know I don't eat the food around here," Daniel said. I had forgotten that he was a committed vegetarian.

"I still don't see how someone like you are dating her," Eve piped up, taking a gigantic bite out of her apple.

"I don't know either, but I'm definitely not complaining," Daniel replied. All of us laughed.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my textbooks out of my locker and shoved them in my book bag, ready to get out of school and work on my science project with Evan and Daniel. We were meeting at my house later on; Evan was going to walk home with me while Daniel would swing by after he went out with his girlfriend.<p>

I locked my locker and stepped outside; it was a particularly windy day and I felt goose bumps from my short-sleeved shirt not covering my arms fully.

"Hey, you're John right?"

I turned around instantly to see that none other than the captain of the basketball team, Randy Orton looking down at me. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have cared, but it just had to be the person who I was secretly in love with. Curse you, cruel fate.

I swallowed a gulp and responded with, "Yeah, that's me."

Randy smiled, showing his sharp canines in particular. I knew people with sharp canines, but Randy's were on a whole new level. I found them to be extremely hot, though.

I said, "What brings you, the captain of the football team, to me, social outcast?" and studied his face for an answer.

"Well-" Randy stopped mid-sentence and cringed his nose. He looked like he had just smelled one of resident giant Khali's giant farts. He sniffed around carefully and looked far off to the side and stepped away. I looked where he was looking and saw Evan, who was eating a sandwich and walking towards me.

"Hey John, you ready to go?" Evan said through bites of his sandwich.

I looked back at Randy. "Randy, you were-" I stopped when I saw his horror-stricken facial expression.

"Rye!" he shouted before running off to the parking lot. I was severely confused.

"What was that about?" Evan said, catching up to where I was. I noticed that he was in fact eating a sandwich on rye bread.

"Nothing…" I lied. My head was hurting from trying to figure out what just happened.

"He ran from this rye like he was a werewolf or something," Evan laughed.

Randy Orton…the love of my life…could he possibly be such a thing?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>_

_**Review, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

_**Chapter 2**_** – Date With the Full Moon**

Did I really just say that? I didn't mean to say that…oh fuck it. I meant it with all my heart when I said I loved Randy Orton. He's the total package: he had rugged good looks, a lean, toned body, a rare but killer smile, and he wasn't dumb to say the least. I've gone to the same school as him since elementary school, but I only developed these feelings this year. I mean, I thought he was attractive and all but I wasn't attracted to him since this year. Why? I don't know.

* * *

><p>I occupied myself by staring at my bland ceiling as I waited for Daniel to get to my house. Evan was probably downstairs raiding my kitchen or something. My parents thought of Daniel, Evan, Eve and Beth as family since they were around so often.<p>

"Honey," my mom popped her head in my room. "You brought Evan, right?"

I laughed mentally. "Yes, mom I did; Daniel's coming soon too," I replied.

My mom smiled and wiped her forehead. "Okay, just making sure. I didn't want a repeat of what happened that one time-"

Evan jittered past my mother in an instant with a whisper of "excuse me" and jumped into my bean bag chair situated in front of the television. My mom chuckled silently before leaving the doorway.

"Daniel just texted me, he's a couple blocks down," Evan said, snatching my remote from me and changing the channel.

"I was watching that, Ev," I argued.

Evan replied instantly, "Spongebob is more important."

"You're like the only senior in high school that watches Spongebob, dude."

"Well, I'm not known to follow the crowd, am I?"

It was true. As long as I knew Evan, I always noticed he was a free (and hyper) spirit. He didn't cave in to peer pressure easily.

"Evan, is that Spongebob?"

I sighed in relief when I spotted Daniel entering the room. Finally, he could balance out all of Evan's hyperactivity.

"Yes it is, you got a problem with that?" Evan responded without taking an eye off of the television.

"Nope, not at all," Daniel said quietly. "But we should probably get started on this project."

"Okay, I've seen this repeat like five hundred times anyway," Evan said nonchalantly before standing up.

I mentally threw Evan out my bedroom window.

* * *

><p>Halfway into the night, I managed to slack off and I grabbed my phone. I noticed that I had a new text message from an unknown number. I looked into it anyway, if it was who I was hoping it was then nothing bad could come of it.<p>

_**Hey, it's Randy. Sorry about what happened earlier.**_

_Don't sweat it. But what was that about, anyway._

_**Allergies.**_

_OK understandable._

_**So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime with me. **_I stared at my iPhone in awe. Did Randy Orton just ask me out? If he did, I sure as hell wasn't turning him down!

_Umm…sure when? _

_**How's Friday night sound?**_

_Sounds good. _

_**We could go to the Stone Cold Steakhouse. It's right down the street from me, I'll pick you up after school?**_

_Yeah, cool. See you then._

_**You two, Johnny-boy.**_

I blushed wildly at Randy's use of that nickname. Evan was too busy testing something for our experiment but Daniel caught on to my redness immediately.

"Well well, John, texting sure brightened up your mood," Daniel joked.

"Me? Not at all," I shrugged.

I knew Daniel knew otherwise, he wasn't stupid at all when it came to these kinds of things.

* * *

><p>Friday couldn't have come faster. I was tapping my fingers on the desk unconsciously as I glanced at the clock for about the umpteenth time. Eve, being the psychological mind reader she is, noticed my silent frenzy and tapped me on the shoulder.<p>

"John, you look like you're about to piss yourself. What's up?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Nothing, Eve, I'm just ready to…get out of school…yeah, that's what it is!"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Sure, Johnny."

Randy, who was sitting across the room, turned slightly to glance and wink at me. I winked back, trying to hold back a blush.

I failed, and I could see Randy chuckle a little.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going tonight?" Evan asked. "You look awfully dressed-up to be going home to sleep."<p>

I looked at myself; I was wearing a crisp abstract T-shirt and some nice shorts to match. I didn't look much different from usual. At least I thought so, but Evan continued to interrogate.

"Don't worry about that information, Ev," I responded cheerfully. Even though I was more cheerful than ever to be going on a date with the guy of my dreams, but I was also devastatingly nervous as well.

"I'll talk to you later then," Evan sighed in defeat. "I've got to go help my dad fix his car." Evan bumped fists with me and sprinted off outside the school.

I tried to spruce up my hair a little on the way out to the parking lot when a familiar voice spoke, "What are you doing? You look fine as you are."

I perked up at the sound of Randy's voice. To be honest, the sight in front of me was wondrous: Randy kicked back in the front seat of his convertible with one hand on the wheel and sunshades concealing his mysterious eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready?"

"Good, hop in."

I hopped in an instant into his car. He pulled down his sunshades to look me in the eyes before placing them back in place, before hitting the gas and pulling us off to the steakhouse.

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Randy asked. He'd finished his food a long time ago and was simply finishing the remainder of his strawberry milkshake.<p>

"Most definitely," I replied, French fries shoved in my mouth.

"You know, I really do like you John," Randy said in a low voice that turned me on to no limit.

"I…like you too, Randy," I said, trying not to jump for joy even though I wanted to.

"I mean, I like-like you John, and there's something I want to ask you," Randy added, setting down his glass and getting my attention. I swallowed my fries and looked him in his beautiful, perfect eyes.

"What is that-?" I asked, my voice breaking from sheer excitement. He was really going to ask me-

"Can you pass the ketchup, these fries are kind of dry without it," Randy asked politely.

My heart sank. I frowned and handed him the ketchup in sorrow. He took it with a "thank you" before popping the top.

"Oh, and I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend, too."

I nearly choked on my strawberry lemonade. My face brightened instantly and my frown turned upside down.

I tried to shrug off my happiness to show some sort of anger, even though I wasn't at all. "You ass! I got so excited and then you ask me for ketchup! Then you decide to randomly ask me to be exclusive with you? What kind of fucking game are you playing here?" I almost broke it with laughter.

"I'm taking that as a yes, Johnny-boy?" Randy asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Absolutely," I replied.

I wasn't able to say anymore before Randy slapped the check down on the table, grabbed me by the hand, and led me to the doorway of the steakhouse.

"Randy, what are you-"

He pressed his lips against mine, and it felt perfect. I melted into the kiss, immediately giving him dominance. I'd kissed plenty of guys before, but this was like no other in that it felt like our lips were perfectly made for each other. What started out as an innocent kiss turned into a steamy make out session as he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I allowed it to explore my inner cavern. The moment that felt like heaven stopped abruptly, and when I came to my senses, I saw Randy looking at the moon as if it was a ghost. I looked the same way.

It was a full moon.

Randy's eyes opened wide. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "John, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Randy darted away, giving me a quick kiss on the lips and taking off.

What the fuck just happened? Well, who cares; that kiss is going to be on my mind all night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>_**– Falling...**

Sure enough, that kiss was on my mind the whole night. I even had to take care of a "little problem".

But also on my mind was Randy's sudden disappearance. What was up with that? I took all the circumstances into consideration. It was a full moon, yes. Randy took one look at the moon and raced off like his life depended on it…

What Evan was joking about the other day…it couldn't actually be true…could it?

"Now let's return to the _My Boyfriend is a Werewolf_ marathon…right here on Syfy."

"_Damn it_!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>"John, you look like you were up all night," Eve said when I walked into homeroom the next Monday morning.<p>

"Oh," I took time to look at myself. "I'm fine, don't worry."

That was a lie. I had called Evan up Saturday night and he brought all of his werewolf-related comics and movies for us to look at. Of course, I didn't mention anything about Randy, instead I told him I just was developing a fascination with the topic. He didn't ask any questions, and he proceeded to fill me in on all things werewolf.

The weird thing was that a lot of the things he told me were characteristics I observed in Randy.

No. Werewolves don't exist. That's preposterous.

Still, I retained my doubts.

* * *

><p>"Beth, do you believe in werewolves?"<p>

"What, no," Beth responded, looking at me slightly shocked. "What's going on inside of that head of yours? I've never seen you so superstitious before."

"I honestly don't know, Beth," I sighed, popping the top of my Coca-Cola and taking a sip. "I've been listening to Evan too much, I guess."

"The boy does have a way of giving off some of his superstitions," Beth said, chugging some of her Mountain Dew.

"Burping contest?"

"You're on, John."

Of course, Beth ended up beating me. Beth always beat me and the others at burping. Well, she also beat us at arm-wrestling, and just about every other contest that hurts a man's pride to lose in it to a female.

"Have you guys seen Evan?" Daniel asked as he ran up to the two of us sitting in the lounging area.

"No, why?" Beth told him.

Gail noticed we were there and walked up to us and greeted us. She saw how nervous her boyfriend was and immediately knew what was wrong.

"I have a hunch of where he might be."

* * *

><p>"All of you can go fuck yourselves!"<p>

"Why would we do that, squirt? We're havin' too much fun fuckin' with you."

I could hear what was going on from the bathroom as we made our way down the hallway to help Evan. But I stopped the others before we got there.

"What's up, John?" Beth questioned.

"We can't just go in and help him," I explained.

"But-"

Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "I understand."

"Daniel-"

"It's a dude thing," Daniel explained to Beth and Gail. "Nothing hurts a guy's pride than his friends always saving him from attackers. We may save him physically, but the mental pain will be severe."

I peeked in the bathroom at my friend, who was trying to escape the menaces. Then I spotted Randy walking down the hallway, his head in a magazine. He stopped before the entrance to the bathroom.

"Hey, Johnny," Randy smiled. I swear that guy has the best smile in the world, and the fact that he barely showed it made it much more intriguing.

"I…I've missed seeing you, Randy," I admitted, keeping my voice low so that my friends behind me could not hear what I was saying.

"Same here, how could I not miss seeing those dimples?" Randy poked my face playfully.

I was embarrassed and turned on at the same time. But I remembered why he was there.

Randy must have read my expression, because he caught my attention, saying "I'll be right back," and he entered the restroom. I looked behind him as he entered.

"Ready for your swirlie, kid?" Mike Mizanin asked Evan, who stood his ground, ready to defend himself if Mike and his goons tried anything.

"Mike!"

I watched as Mike and all of his goons turned around instantly and realized who it was that said that.

"Oh hey, Randy, how are you-"

"Leave," Randy bellowed nonchalantly.

Mike shoved Evan against the door to the bathroom stall, saying "We'll pick up on this later," and passed by Randy with a smirk on his face. I could see Randy glaring intensly into Mike's back as he got closer and closer to me.

"Cena," Mike said when he exited the bathroom and saw me.

"Mizanin," I responded. He winked and his goons followed him to wherever the hell they go.

Randy walked out the bathroom, followed by Evan.

"Thanks," Evan said, though I could tell his pride had been hit.

Randy nodded before holding his hand to say goodbye to me. I caught up with him out of the sight of my friends.

"You didn't have to do that, Randy," I said.

"I know. But Mike can be a jackass sometimes. I don't want him giving you or any of your friends grief," explained Randy, who rolled up his magazine and stuffed it in his pocket. I noticed he was wearing a tight black shirt inside his leather jacket, some skinny jeans, and a pair of tall biker boots. To say he was looking mighty fine was an understatement.

"You look hot too," Randy said, breaking my apparent staring of his body.

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Tell me."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know what I did to get you to like someone like me…"

Randy cut me off with a kiss to the lips. I loved it, even though it was pretty short for my liking.

"Don't doubt yourself. You're attractive, you have a nice personality, and your morals are good," Randy held my chin up. I felt like an insecure chick or something. Curse my infatuation with Randy…who's my boyfriend…wow that sounds amazing.

"In fact, I should be doubting myself on how I got you to go out with me," Randy smiled.

"Oh please," I chuckled. "I could go on for days about the many things you are that could make anyone stop and look at you."

"Well, excuse my modesty," Randy pulled me in for another kiss. We were kissing for a while until I heard my friends call me.

"I've got to go," I said.

"See you later," Randy said, giving me a hug. Damn he was a good hugger.

I watched him walk away. More like stared like some crazed fangirl. He made the simplest things look sexy. Hell, he could make taking a crap look sexy.

It was then and there that I started wondering…was I falling in love with him already?

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 3.<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_**– The Mysterious Beast**

Randy and I have been going out for about a month and all I can say is that I love being around him. He may be a jock, but that doesn't have anything to do with his personality or traits. He's romantic, funny, kind, compassionate, and he helps me out when I need it. I must sound like a love struck bitch right now…

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight, and Evan and Daniel were staying over at my place for our routine movie night. Evan was hungry, so he went to raid my kitchen, and Daniel had to take a leak, so I was alone in the basement of my house. I took this as the golden opportunity to make an important call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's John."

"Oh, hey babe, how are you?"

"Good. My friends and I are at my place for movie night."

"Sounds fun. Wish I was there..."

"I'd tell you that you could come, but…" I zoned off for a second, feeling bad that I wasn't brave enough to tell my friends I was dating one of the jocks.

Apparently, Randy could sense my emotion. "Don't sweat it John, when you're ready, I'm ready."

"I know…but I shouldn't feel this afraid to tell my friends. I should grow some balls and tell them."

"John, I'm willing to keep us a secret if that's what you want."

I didn't know why Randy wasn't pushing me to tell my friends about him. He was offering to keep us a secret if that was what I wished.

"No, Randy, I don't want you to have to go through that. I'll tell them."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, see you at school Monday."

"You bet you will. I love you."

"I love my mother."

"Who else?"

"My father?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone important?"

"My secret boyfriend that lives in Australia and owns a Kangaroo farm?"

"Dude!"

"Just kidding! I love you too, Johnny."

"That's better."

"Happy I could please. Talk to you later." Randy ended the call and I relaxed on the couch, waiting for my friends to return.

* * *

><p>Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I grabbed my lunch tray and approached my friends' table. I was going to tell them about Randy today whether I wanted to or not.<p>

"John, you've been walking for a half hour. Sit down already!" Beth broke my lack of concentration.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out there…" I set my tray on the table and took a seat.

"John, you look anxious. Is there something you want to share?" Eve knew me too well.

"Okay…um, you all might not like what I'm about to tell you…"

"YOU DELETED MY SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS EPISODES FROM YOUR DVR?" Evan shouted. The lunchroom turned and stared at him until he sunk down in his seat.

"Um…no…"

"Then what? You know we're there for you no matter what."

I took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone…"

Beth stared at me. "Is that it? A bit overdramatic, don't you think?"

"There's more," I replied. "His name is Randy…"

"Randy Orton?" asked Beth.

"Tall Mr. Sex on Legs?" Eve asked.

Beth turned towards Eve. "Okay, where did 'Mr. Sex on Legs' come from?"

Eve looked as if Beth had just said something stupid. "Have you SEEN the guy?"

"Yes, Eve, I have. He's alright."

"ALRIGHT?" Eve and I gasped in union.

"Oh, sorry," Eve apologized to me. "You did mean Randy Orton, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, as long as he's not a douche, I don't care at all," Beth took a bite of meatloaf.

"Same here," Eve said. "Plus, I might get some backstage passes to see that body of his…"

"Eve…you're drooling over my boyfriend," I said.

"Sorry…again…"

Daniel spoke next. "Good for you, John."

"Thanks, Dan."

In the back of my head, something was telling me that I was forgetting something.

Evan.

"Where did Evan go?" I asked.

Eve, Beth, and Daniel looked around in vain.

"He was here just a second ago…" Eve said.

"I've got to go find him…" I jumped up and exited the cafeteria.

Evan was leaning on the far end of the lockers down the hallway. I was lucky to have spotted him.

"Evan…"

"How could you?" I could hear the broken spirit in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you go out with one of _them_?"

"Evan, I…"

"Haven't you noticed how much hell they give me?"

"Yes, but…"

"I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"My friend wouldn't date one of those jerk-faced jocks!" Evan nearly ripped my head off with that shout.

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled more harshly than I meant to. I saw Evan flinch at my outburst and I calmed down.

"Randy's not a jackass like Mike and the others," I explained.

"How do you know that?" Evan asked, barely looking me in the eye so I couldn't see how sad he was.

"He helped you, remember."

Evan looked at me with a _"oh shit, I forgot about that…that is some important information"_ face.

"He didn't have to help you. But he did because he doesn't appreciate Mike doing shit like that."

Evan sighed and recollected himself. "You're right. I'm being selfish. I should be happy for you and here I am ranting on you. You must hate me."

"I could never hate by best friend," I smiled and stuck my hand out. "Are we cool?"

"We never heated up," Evan and I did our secret handshake and walked down the hallway together.

"Evan."

"Yeah."

"That last thing you said was record-breaking lame!" I laughed.

"How about I make your face record-breaking ugly?" Evan replied.

"Sorry, I don't want your face, dude," I smirked.

Evan stopped and gasped before yelling, "You're _dead,_ John!" and chasing me down the hallway back to the cafeteria. I was glad this turned out better than I expected.

* * *

><p>"Won't it make you look bad if you're hanging out with us?"<p>

"If I cared what other people thought, I wouldn't be who I was today."

My friends insisted that I bring Randy to Deadman's Diner, which was a local hangout joint for high schoolers after school.

"Well guys, this is Randy; Randy these are my friends, Eve, Beth, Evan, and Daniel. I'm pretty sure you know Daniel's girl, Gail," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Randy greeted.

"He's even _hotter_ in person," Eve blurted. Beth poked her with her elbow, shutting her up.

"Sorry about that, Eve is just excited to meet you," Beth rolled her eyes at Eve after she finished talking.

Randy laughed and everyone socialized with Randy for a while.

"Wow, John, this is one heck of a boyfriend you've got here," Beth praised.

"_See_! And you thought I was being ridiculous," Eve crossed her arms.

"You were," Beth said.

I noticed Randy glance outside, where the sun was starting to set.

"My parents will probably go ape shit if I don't get home soon so I'll see you all later…" there was bit of nervousness in his voice that I could hear, which was weird because I never saw Randy worried or nervous. Randy kissed me hard on the lips, and I could've sworn that his canines were _awfully_ long, and he made a hasty exit.

"Wow, your boyfriend has a huge appetite," Eve said, pointing to Randy's three plates devoured to the bone.

When I looked at Evan sitting beside me, he had his thinking face on. I could only wonder what it was about.

* * *

><p>Daniel had dropped Eve and Gail off at their places and still had Evan and me in the car with him. Beth lived very close to the diner, so she walked. It was getting very dark, and Evan hadn't said much since we left the diner. That was unusual, considering his jumpy personality.<p>

Suddenly, Daniel's car stopped.

"What happened, Dan?" I asked.

"Shoot. The car's went out on me…" Daniel sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Where are we?"

"Jarrett Avenue."

"Think we could get home by foot?"

Evan's eyes grew big. "By foot? You don't mean through the forest, do you?"

"Why not? We've been camping in the forest before," I replied.

"I don't think it's safe…" Evan said, worrying me more since he was the daredevil of our group.

"It's fine, Evan. I can get my car from here afterschool tomorrow," Daniel said.

"Okay…but I won't like it," Evan looked spooked, as he glanced at the sky, revealing the cold, full moon.

We left Daniel's convertible and paced through the dark and gloomy forest area. We lived pretty much straight through, so we didn't need too many changes in direction.

"It's only October," I said. "Why the hell is it so cold?"

The wind blew ominously. Leaves crunched, and I noticed Evan stop in his tracks.

"We have to hurry out of here," Evan's eyes showed so much fear that even I was starting to get scared.

"What's spooking you?" I asked.

I saw Daniel standing where he was, his eyes glued on something obviously behind me. Evan noticed this as well and cringed.

"_What the_…"

**"JOHN! BEHIND YOU!"**

I turned in an instant only to find myself looking at a ferocious-looking beast. I couldn't tell what it was because it was so dark, but I knew it wasn't friendly. The beast lashed his arm out at me, scratching me on the arm. I fell to the ground in pain, feeling the blood rushing out of my arm.

"_John_!" Daniel hurried to support me.

All I heard was Evan saying, "_I knew there was more to you than you give off_," to the beast, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 4.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>_**– John's Recovery**

What happened…and why do I have this huge gash on my arm? It looks as if I'm in a hospital…

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital bed. The boring environment around me startled me, as well as the fact I was in a hospital gown.<p>

"Johnny, you're awake…"

I glanced up to see Randy sitting in a seat right next to me, concern written all over his face. I didn't want to be the cause of that, especially since I hated his concerned face.

"What happened…?"

"You tried to get home through the woods and something scratched you," though he was good at concealing it, I could tell there was nervousness in his speech. Was there something he wasn't telling me?

"A scratch caused this?" I held my arm up for emphasis, despite the pain it caused me.

"Yes, your friends witnessed it. They were lucky enough to not be attacked."

"Well, thanks for staying with me, Randy."

"There's nothing I can't do for my Johnny-boy." Randy kissed me softly on the lips, and I gave into him, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. It felt weird to be making out with my boyfriend in a hospital, but it was the good kind of weird.

A cough.

Randy and I both turned to see Evan standing in the doorway; he glanced at me worriedly and glared at Randy with a look to kill. I couldn't see Randy's face, but I could sense he wasn't in good spirit right now. Strangely enough, over the past month I've been with Randy, I'd been able to sense his emotions and sometimes get a glimpse of his thoughts. Love really was magic, I guess.

Randy turned back to me. "Johnny, is there anything you want me to pick you up when I come back later on today?"

I shook my head no and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he stood up and walked to the door.

I heard Evan say, "Looks like you did a good job shaving," to Randy, to which Randy responded with a glare and exited the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing…so how's your arms," I could tell he was avoiding something, but I shook it off. "It still stings but the medicine is helping a lot."

"Yeah…you were bleeding like crazy. It was scary, John."

I sighed. "So when do I get out this dump?"

"The doctors said they're keeping you for the rest of today and tonight but you can go home tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose it IS a day off from school…"

Evan smiled. "There's the spirit!" He looked at his watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late for school. See you this afternoon, John!"

I waved goodbye as Evan sprinted out the room. Then, I desperately tried to find something to do. I ended up turning on the television, but I regretted it.

Damn werewolf marathons.

* * *

><p>"<em>JOHNNNNNNNNNN I WAS SOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU<em>!" Eve practically jumped on me to give me a hug.

"My goodness, Eve, it's just been _one_ day," I choked out.

"I know…but there was the beast, and the unconsciousness, and the wound…THE WOUND!" Eve grabbed my arm, causing me to blurt out a scream.

"Oops, sorry," Eve giggled before carefully examining my healing arm.

Beth ran in. "I heard a scream…what was it?"

"Oh, Eve tried to kill me in here," I joked.

"I would never!" Eve gasped.

Beth took a seat near the window. "Well, John, what the hell happened to you?"

"Daniel, Evan, and I all were walking home through the woods last night and something scratched me in the arm and I passed out from blood loss," I explained.

"It must have been pretty big to have overpowered you," Beth said.

"I really didn't have a chance to put up a fair fight," I said.

"It's weird how it only got you," said Eve, cocking her head to the side.

"I guess it was a 'first guy I see is dead' kinda night for the thing," I shrugged.

"Damn it, Victor, damn it, how could you cheat on Melissa?" Beth cried. Both Eve and I looked her way in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, my stories are on," Beth resumed looking at my television monitor. I remember when we first learned about Beth's addiction to day time soap operas. Evan teased her about it and she broke his arm so badly he was in the hospital for a week. Good times…

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, well, they canceled volleyball practice, so that's why I'm here," Eve explained. "Evan got detention; Daniel is at the football game watching Gail cheer, and Randy's obviously in the football game. But they all should be over here soon."

"Evan got detention?" I asked, not really shocked, but more surprised.

"Yeah, it was weird, he and Randy got in a confrontation, from what Beth told me," Eve said.

Beth turned from her stories and saw the looks on our faces. "Oh yeah, Evan said something to Randy and Randy flipped out. They nearly got in a fight; it took Mark Henry, Paul, and I to hold them back."

I was now completely shocked. Evan and Randy nearly got in a fight? What was going on? They seemed to be on good terms yesterday at the Diner…

"But how did Evan get detention and not Randy?"

"You know that Mr. Michaels wouldn't dare take Randy out of Mr. Helmsley's football game. Randy got off with a warning," said Beth.

John hated how the jocks got off easy most of the time, even if it was Randy, it still wasn't fair.

Eve caught me up with the schoolwork I missed while Beth asked the doctor some questions. I still couldn't stop thinking about Evan and Randy. Even way before I even knew Randy, I never actually saw him get angry. He usually had on this "Fuck off" face on, but he never got significantly angry. I wondered what Evan could have said to him that sent him off the wall. I hoped that the little incident didn't cause any hostility.

Evan suddenly burst into the room. "You wouldn't know how hard it is to sneak out of Mr. Calloway's detention…" He rushed over to where I was and I greeted him with a smile. But I had some things to set straight.

"Evan, what happened today? You and Randy almost fought?"

"Oh that thing…well…"

"It was just a simple misunderstanding."

Randy leaned against the door of the room with his arms crossed; his icy cold eyes were glued on Evan, who didn't phase, but returned it with a glare of his own. I could feel the awkward.

"Are you sure?" I asked, suspicious.

Evan turned to me and said slowly, "Yeah…that's all…"

Randy intensified his glare momentarily before he walked over to me. Eve politely moved to the next seat so Randy could sit next to me. I smiled in appreciation, and then looked at Randy, whose features had become much lighter and considerate. "Everything okay, Johnny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it takes more than the scratch of a stupid beast to put me down," I laughed. Randy didn't laugh, but simply replied, "I see."

"Did you win the football game?" I asked, trying to eliminate the awkward.

"Yeah, we beat them 14-2," said Randy.

"That's my Randy," I smiled, gaining a slight smile out of Randy.

Daniel and Gail came to visit me a few minutes later. Everyone stayed and chatted with me for a while. I could call these guys my real friends because they always stuck by me through thick and thin. But throughout the entire duration of their visit, Evan seemed to be on edge with Randy. I didn't look into it, as I decided it was just a little tension from their incident earlier. By the time it got to 9:00, most of them had to leave, and all that was left was Randy, Eve, and I. Eve continued to help me with my schoolwork and Randy looked as if he was getting something out of Eve's lesson.

"Well, I have to go to bed, I'm about to fall asleep on you John," Eve giggled. She stood up and grabbed her purse and bookbag. "Are you coming to school tomorrow after you're released?"

"I think so…thanks for being here," I leaned up so she could give me a hug and she left.

"Randy, isn't it getting late? Shouldn't you be going too?"

"Why, do you want me to?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, I was planning on staying with you all night if that's what you wanted."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my mom won't care."

"Okay then. What do you want to do?"

"What's on TV?"

Randy and I laughed at all the comedy movies we could find on the television. If only he knew how much it meant to me that he was staying with me until my release.

It started to get cold in the room, causing me to shiver. "It's getting cold in here!"

Randy looked at me concerned and thought. "Well, do you want me to lay down with you?"

"For real?"

"You know…for warmth."

"Well…if you can fit in here, I wouldn't complain."

Randy stood up and took his leather jacket and his two layers of shirts, revealing his beautiful tanned body and his chiseled six-pack abs. I could have sworn my mouth started to water and since I didn't have any underclothes on, there was nothing to stop my appendage from shooting up like a star.

Randy climbed in to bed next to me, and he felt so warm. I turned and snuggled into his warm heat; it felt so damn good. Then I realized he could probably feel my erection probing him, and I got instantly embarrassed and turned away from him.

"John, don't."

I turned only my head to see him, and he smiled at me mischievously.

"I can help you out with your issue if you need it," he smirked.

My eyes nearly bulged out my head and I turned my head back around…but that didn't stop Randy.

I could feel Randy's hand creeping its way over to where if I was wearing pants would be extremely tight right now and took a hold of it. I blurted out a slutty moan as he caressed my dick tenderly.

"I didn't know you were a moaner, Johnny," Randy said before he turned me around and kissed me to dilute my moans. He continued to move his hand up and down my erection, with me practically moaning into our kiss. He sped up his pace, causing me to feel more euphoric due to his soft but experienced hands. Not much later, I could feel that feeling in my stomach, and Randy gave it a few more strokes before he cupped his hand around the tip of my dick. I saw stars and I completely exploded as I came into Randy's hand. I felt tired but amazing as I felt the aftermath of my orgasm.

Randy pulled his hand up and looked at his nearly completely covered-in-my-cum hand before he simply licked it off like it was jelly. "You taste amazing Johnny."

That line right there could have caused me to cum again.

Once he licked his hand clean, he pulled me closer to him and laid my head against his exposed chest. I peeked at his torso and I was happy that Randy was my boyfriend and not someone else's. I fell asleep just like that, in Randy's chest. Randy was the first guy that ever made me feel this good, and all he did was give me a handjob.

However, two things plagued my subconscious as I slept.

One thing was that since I let Randy get me off, that would mean we're on the road to getting to the actual sex. Sex was something that caught me off guard, because I never had it before. I'd had sex with a few girls before, but never a guy. I didn't know if I could be of any pleasure to Randy, and I wondered if he would hate me if I was terrible in bed.

The second was why Evan seemed so angry with Randy. Did Evan know something I didn't? Was Randy doing something behind my back? And what was it that Evan said that sent the usually calm but stern Randy Orton into a frenzy? So many questions were left unanswered.

Randy must have felt my anxiety, because he pulled me tighter into him and kissed me on the forehead. I decided to just go back to sleep and forget about all of these questions…until later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 5.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>_**– Random Rage...**

I never thought I would fall for someone so quickly…but that's whats happening with me and Randy. Never has someone showed so much concern and compassion towards me before…

So I'm guessing as long as I'm dating Randy, I'm stuck writing all this lovestruck bitch stuff in here? Ugh.

* * *

><p>Randy stayed true to his word and stayed with me the entire night: holding me close to him tightly and letting me rest snuggled into him. He wanted to stay with me until I was discharged, but I insisted he go to school. He hesitantly left, and that was three hours ago.<p>

It was about 10:30 a.m., and my parents had come to get me. My mother was so worried about me, showing more emotion than Eve, if that was possible. I tell you, with a friend like Eve, it's like you have two mothers.

My father, John Sr., walked in my room to tell me all the discharge stuff was done and that I could get dressed and go home. I did just that, and my parents drove me in their car towards the school.

"John," my mother Carol said, "Are you sure you're okay enough to go to school today?"

"Yeah, if I miss anymore of that work Eve helped me with, I'll have to go back a grade," I joked.

"Hey, son, the nurse said that someone was there with you all night," said my father.

My heart froze. I had forgotten all about telling my parents about Randy. Damn it all.

"Someone stayed with John?" my mother turned to me, "Is that true?"

"Yeah…his name is Randy. He's my uh…boyfriend," I choked out.

"BOYFRIEND?" my parents exclaimed in unison.

"Will you look at that…the school…well I'll see you both later BYEEEEEEEEEE!" I kissed my mom on the cheek and hurried out of the car so my parents couldn't bombard me with questions.

* * *

><p>"I'd love to meet your parents," Randy showed his rare smile as he finished listening to me tell him about this morning.<p>

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to…"

"Absolutely. As long as we're doing this 'meet the parents' thing, you should probably be introduced to my mother."

"What about your dad?"

Randy's smile disappeared and he dug his hands in his pockets. "He left us when I was young. Haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a personal subject," I apologized.

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just that I wonder what it would be like to have a father in my life. I also have some questions about my ancestry…" Randy said.

I paid more attention to when he said "ancestory" then I usually would've, and I don't know why.

DING DING DING! The bell cried its recurring sound and I realized I had to get to class. "So what do you want to do?" Randy asked.

"How about tomorrow afterschool? I can ask my parents if they want to have you over for dinner," I shrugged.

"Sure thing; I'll swing by after football practice tomorrow."

I took a deep breath. Randy took my hand and pulled me towards him. I was forced to look in the icy cold eyes of my boyfriend as he said softly, "Don't worry." He kissed me softly and walked off to his next class. I turned and walked off as well, though I didn't hesitate to take a look at him walk away in his normal, casual Orton-esque swagger.

* * *

><p>I had a firsthand look at what Beth was telling me while I was in the hospital. In Mr. Michaels' class, I sat between Randy and Evan, and I could feel them glaring holes right through me to the other. I didn't know what to do; Randy was my boyfriend, but Evan was my best friend. I only hoped they didn't make me choose and that they would resolve this soon enough.<p>

"Whoa…am I the only one here feeling the awkward in here?" I moved my hands around, jokily searching for said awkwardness in order to lift some of the tension, but it was to no avail. Randy and Evan didn't budge.

_Fuck this…_

* * *

><p>After class was over, I confronted Randy.<p>

"Randy, what's up with you and Evan?" I asked, blocking his exit out of the classroom, though I knew he could easily push me aside to get through.

"Me and Evan? Nothing." He refused to look at me.

"So you two just glare holes into each other on a daily basis, then?"

No response.

_Fuck it,_ I thought. _Why won't he just tell me…?_

Suddenly, sweet, loving lips were attached to mine, completely knocking me out of reasonable thought. Randy ended the kiss, and I thanked him for not using his ability to break my concentration in malice.

"How about I just give you a ride home? I can meet your parents then," Randy's deep, sensual voice turned me on, and he wasn't saying anything sexual…further proof of his advantage over me.

"Uh…yeah…okay…" I stumbled searching for words until I finally found them.

Randy motioned for me to follow him into the parking lot. I did just that, and hopped into the passenger seat of his admittedly well-maintained Toyota Tacoma.

"This is yours?" John took in every detail of the truck.

Randy crossed his arms and smirked. "That, it is."

"What about the car you usually have?"

"Oh, that's my mom's car. My mom lent me it for the past month so I wouldn't end up in trouble on the road if this gave me any trouble, at least until we got enough money to get it fixed."

"It looks like it's brand new."

"Thanks, I try," Randy laughed and started driving.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready for this?"<p>

"Yes, John, I'm ready, don't worry."

Randy actually took my hand and pulled me towards the door of my house. I was immensely nervous to say the least. I unlocked the door and opened it, stealthily moving through the front of the house so I could remain unseen until I made it to the kitchen.

"JOHNATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!"

_Fuck…_

My mom came out of nowhere and wrapped me in a hug. "Is this…"

"Yes, mom…"

Randy smiled at my mother. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cena."

My mom smiled back. "Same to you, Randy. Please, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"I'd be glad to," Randy walked towards the kitchen.

"You've got a good one there," my mom whispered into my ear. I just grinned and walked behind my mom into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You like sports, Randall?" my father asked. I had insisted Randy liked being called Randy, but my dad was a strict full-first-name person.<p>

"Yes sir," Randy replied, politely taking another drumstick of chicken out of the bowl and placing it on his plate. "I play for the team at my school."

I knew he had caught my father's good interest right there. Just bring up sports and the man was totally supportive of you.

Randy tore into his drumstick; it must have been his tenth chicken wing. My friends were right back at the diner…Randy's appetite is a feat of its own.

"You alright, John?" Randy asked me. I must have been staring at him. I nodded yes and he returned to devouring my mother's cooking.

"Wonderful meal, Mrs. Cena," praised Randy.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>really<em> bored right now, Rand," I complained; and I was…even though Randy was here in my room with me, I was very bored.

I couldn't say the same for Randy, though. Randy was fascinated with every aspect of my room. I looked at him weirdly.

"Randy, what do you find so intriguing about my room?" I asked. My room was as plain as it gets.

"Everything…it's fascinating," Randy said.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, opening up the drawer under my television where my movie collection was. I grabbed a few and handed them to Randy. "We can watch whatever you want to watch."

I watched as Randy flipped through the movies, examining each one until he came to a certain one and his facial expressions changed for the worst.

_He was glaring at When Werewolves Attack III: Rise of the Attacking Werewolves for the Third Time._

"Randy…"

Randy looked at me with a mix of sadness and anger.

_And then he snapped._

He tossed the movie across the room, causing the case to break open and the CD to fall out and onto the floor.

"Randy…"

Randy continued to look at me with that same expression until I saw him calm down.

"John, I'm so sorry…"

"What happened, Randy?"

"I…I just don't like the way that werewolves are so over-stereotyped in those films as mindless, rabid beasts…"

I shook my head to tell him I understood.

_But I knew inside that I wasn't even close to understanding…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 6.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>_**– Uncontrolled Frenzy**

I've put Randy's outburst behind me. That was two and a half weeks ago…I mean, it's not like he's keeping a huge secret from me that could put my life in danger.

_Right?_

* * *

><p>My parents have taken an excellent liking to Randy, so Randy and I can do a little bit more than we used to. It was going on into December and everything was getting much colder.<p>

"Checkmate."

"Wow, even the great Randy Orton can lose something."

Randy laughed and congratulated Daniel, who was known to be a king of playing chess, for defeating him in a chess game.

"Don't worry, Randy, you were so close. You must have been distracted," optimized Eve, who held Randy's arm rather supportively. Randy had a very amused look on his face and he turned in my direction.

"Eve…you do know he belongs to me, right?" I said, putting on my best jealous face.

"Oh…sorry…" Eve let go of Randy instantly.

* * *

><p>We hung out at Eve's place for a while, and then Randy decided to spend some time with me at my place. We just talked and kissed for the majority of it until it started to get dark, and Randy's expression changed dramatically.<p>

"John, I should probably get going…" he said, and I noticed serious caution in his voice.

Because I didn't want him to leave, I took the ignorant road. "Not this early...!"

Randy looked me dead in the eyes, and repeated himself much more profoundly, "I need to go…_now_…"

His hands were shaking and he looked out of his comfort zone, so I stood up and went to the window. I looked through the glass and observed the moon. "It looks like it'll be full moon within a couple of days," I said half-to-myself.

Randy didn't reply, but I heard sounds of self-restraint from behind me, so I turned around to the door, which Randy looked like he was about to open, and watched him slowly turn around.

My mind went in to full-on shock mode when I happened to look into Randy's eyes.

Not only were they different from his usual color that I adored, but they looked snarly and menacing: a look I never saw in Randy's eyes.

It wasn't like I had time to stand there and think, because Randy had almost instantaneously pinned me against the wall and started kissing the hell out of me. This left me confused, as I was getting really turned on but at the same time I was starting to worry. Randy never got this aggressive, and I don't know what's going through his head.

"Rand-" Randy didn't let me talk. He was already starting to lick and suck and bite all over my neck and savagely proceeded to rip my shirt off and toss it away. He held my now-exposed hips in a very possessive and strong way.

"_Ow_! Damn it, cut it out Randy-" My voice had no effect on Randy's actions; I knew he wasn't listening to me, and if I didn't do something quickly, he was going to either rip me the shreds literally or sexually…whatever he preferred.

So, with all the force I had, I shoved Randy off of me, sending him backwards a few feet. I tried to get away, but he was right back at me, a look of pure maniacal lust in his eye, and his teeth gritted together violently with his ever-so-sharp canines protruding vividly from his mouth. He reminded me of a rabid animal, actually.

He grabbed me forcefully by the arm and flung me into my bed before coming after me quickly, but I managed to suck up my paranoia in order to defend myself.

And I punched him in the face.

I had once punched a kid in the face when I was a freshman…he was in the hospital for a week.

I didn't know how it would affect Randy…but I really didn't care right now.

Apparently it didn't because he checked his mouth before punching me hard in the face and starting to rip the remainder of my clothes off.

I felt powerless against him right now. He had complete control of the situation…and me. But one thing for sure, this wasn't the guy that I had fallen for. The look in his eye told you just that.

"Randy…_please_…"

Miraculously, Randy stopped his savageness for a second and looked at me, and I noticed the look in his eye change dramatically to its former, friendlier tinge, albeit with a worried and concerned look on his face. I looked in awe as he looked around and then stared at me for a moment.

He softly moved his hand across my bruised face cautiously. Anger getting the best of me, I swatted it away harshly and shoved him off of me and picked up my shirt (well, the debris left of it) and tossed it somewhere to tend to later. I was turned away from Randy when he came up behind me and tried to considerately check what he did to me. Still angry, I tugged away from him and opened my door in a huff.

"Randy, I think I'd be best if you left." I said it slowly and elaborately, to conceal the bulk of my anger.

Randy, in his own way that actually kept face, broke down. "John, I'm sorry l-"

"Leave." I didn't leave one ounce of venom out of that last sentence.

Randy whispered a barely audible "I'm sorry…" but I chose to ignore it and I bent over to pick up the photo frame that Randy had broken in his unexplained rage. It was of the two of us when we sat in the park one night and stared at the stars together.

I held on to it for a long time after Randy left.

* * *

><p>That next day at school, I was very anti-social. I ran into Randy several times in the first hour, but I avoided him at the last possible second. I didn't want to show how hurt I was; it would be a blow to my masculinity.<p>

It isn't easy walking through school with a blackening eye and several marks on your neck. Many questioned me about it, I gave them no answer. I barely managed to escape my house without being subject to intense motherly interrogation and fatherly disappointment.

Randy was only one of my problems. I could tell that Eve, Beth, and even Daniel weren't oblivious to the bruises. Don't even get me started on Evan…avoiding Evan was almost harder than avoiding Randy, and that's saying something, because Randy took no hesitance in trying to catch up to me.

I almost single-handedly avoided Evan for most of the morning. It was only at lunch that he was able to back me into a corner.

"Hey, Evan-"

"Don't 'Hey Evan' me, John. You and I both know you have some _serious_ explaining to do," said Evan in a cool but interrogative voice.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, obviously playing stupid.

"I don't know; let's ask the giant purple mark on your neck, the black eye, and the marks on your lower abdomen and hips?"

"I…fell?"

I might as well have tossed scalding hot water in Evan's face.

"_He_ did it, didn't he?" said Evan, who was raising his voice and putting heavy emphasis on_ he_.

"Firstly, I don't know who he is, and secondly, I need to get to lunch-l"

"It's Thursday. Why aren't you with _him_ at some fast food place like you two usually are?"

Evan was starting to irritate me, and I usually had a good cap on my anger, but I was extremely irritable today for certain reasons.

"Because I really don't want to see Randy right now, _so fuck off my case_!"

Evan didn't move, but he lowered his tone. "Did he cause those marks and bruises?"

I blew off some steam. "Yes."

Evan took one last look at my sexual-related injuries and looked me dead in the eye. "John, I think-"

I wasn't paying attention. I had just noticed none other than Randy walking down the hallway with a magazine in hand. If you knew him like I did, you'd know that something was off about him. And there was.

"John, I have reason to think that _he_ is-"

Evan had absolutely no chance of capturing my attention now that Randy happened to look up from his magazine at the two of us. Giving up for the moment, Evan looked towards Randy as well, and if I was really looking at him, I would be able to see that scowl he always shot at Randy. Randy did not change in expression; he simply looked at the two of us contently. I'd expected him to start trying to apologize and everything, but he continued to just look at us.

But then he spoke.

"So I take it you're not going with me to lunch today?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 7.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

** on a Werewolf**

**Warning:** Language, violence, various supernatural themes and eventual slash content.

**Disclaimer:** Thankfully for them, I don't own WWE or any assets of it. Because I know just exactly what would be happening if I did…

**Summary:** High school student John Cena has a crush on school jock Randy Orton…but does he know exactly what he's in for?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>_**– Truth, Lies, and Heartbreak**

"So I take it you're not going with me to lunch today?"

Oh no he fucking didn't.

"After that stunt you pulled last night?" I shouted. "I don't fucking think so, Randy."

"You don't understand, John…"

"This isn't some cliché 1980's drive in movie, Randy. Don't give me that shit." I made my glare at him extra-intense.

Evan was just standing there, looking shocked at what was going on, but I didn't care. Randy was testing my nerves right now.

"John, I said I was sorry-" Randy's tone became a little more agitated, but his face stayed the same.

"Yes, going on a psychotic out-for-blood rampage is excusable with a fucking sorry," I exclaimed.

"It's not my fault, John, I-"

"Don't blame this on anything else. You know exactly what you did and it is one hundred percent your fucking fault, Randy."

I walked up to Randy and looked up into his eyes. They had a dull, almost deluded look.

"Randy?"

"What?"

"Fuck you…"

I don't what was controlling me, fueling me with an unnatural anger, but what I did next was something I never thought I would do.

I shoved Randy with what seemed like superhuman strength. He fell back only a few feet and didn't tumble. The only thing that changed much was his expression. I noticed Evan's eyes grow huge in shock. If I wasn't so fucking angry, I'd be scared of Randy's expression too.

Those dull deluded eyes? Gone. Replaced by an ice-cold deathly stare. Not an ounce of love, peace, or tranquility could be found in his eyes. His mouth was curled in a deathly stare.

He made a blood-curling howl and lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. In a split second, his hands were wrapped around my neck, squeezing it like it was nothing.

I could feel myself fading…

"Hey! Get the fuck off of him!"

_Evan_…

Randy's attention shifted away from my barely consciousness and glared in Evan's direction; slowly but menacingly getting off of me and slithering towards Evan.

I knew Evan would stand no chance with Randy in the state of mind he was in. So I did the only thing my half-conscious self could do.

"Randy, STOP!"

He looked at me. First in that same menacing way, but then his expression regressed substantially. He rushed over to me and entangled me in a crushing, possessive, caring way.

What the fuck?

"John, I'm so sorry…"

Were those tears in his eyes? I couldn't believe it. Despite everything, I gave into his hug.

"Please don't judge me by this…" he said. He kissed me passionately and vanished out of sight into another hallway.

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Randy since that incident in the hallway. He hasn't been responding to calls, texts, emails, Facebook messages, nothing. It's really starting to piss me off. One night he's on a sociopathic sexual rampage, the next day he's trying to choke the life out of me, and then he hugs me and kisses me, telling me not to judge him? I'm in a pretty fucking judgmental mood right now and he's not really helping by avoiding me at all costs!<p>

* * *

><p>I wasn't even close to being done writing in my journal when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and immediately Evan started talking.<p>

"John, you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't see you at school today."

I had somehow convinced my mom to let me stay at home today. Even though I wanted some kind of repercussion from Randy's outbursts, I didn't want to see him face to face…not now, at least.

"Yeah, I was sick…"

Evan made a noise that told me he didn't take my bluff, but he continued the conversation.

"This is important, John. We need for find Randy, and we need to find him now."

* * *

><p>My head is really screwed up nowadays. I'm actually helping Evan find my so called "boyfriend" who has attempted to kill me twice and hasn't said anything to me since. Twenty minutes ago, I didn't even want to face the guy, and now, I was anxious as ever to do just that. It must be my mother's cooking…<p>

On a night like this, Randy usually hung around a deserted area around the town's lake. Ever since we started going out, he'd take me and we'd sit there and hang out for a while. There was nothing like sitting and watching the stars with Randy, his strong arms around my shoulders…

Evan stopped me in my tracks. It was almost pitch black; only the full moon's glare illuminated the area. As I looked around, I observed a silhouette in the distance.

Then, I heard heart-stoppingly frightening groans. Groans that could only be associated with pure, unrelentless pain. And the worst part was, I recognized the person screaming and groaning as Randy.

"RANDY?" I shouted into the distance. Evan squeezed my arm and whispered, "Don't!" but I ignored him. I started to run towards Randy, who I still couldn't visibly see well.

"J-John….is t-that you?"

"Yeah, Randy, what's-"

"Get the fuck out of here, John!"

Unfortunately for Randy, ignorance was one of the things powering me right now.

"I'm not leaving, Randy! I can help you-"

"John, if you don't leave, I will fucking _kill_ you!"

I was about to respond when something caught my eye in awe. Randy's silhouette was growing vastly, becoming bigger and bigger. I heard unnatural sounds of ripping flesh, and blood-curling howls, groans, moans, and screams of agony and pain.

Evan had caught up to me. "John, we have to get out of here NOW!"

Both of us were frozen in fear once the figure formerly known as Randy stopped the insatiable sounds. All we saw were two yellow blood-shot eyes staring in our direction, looking severely murderous. And then there was a growl…not one of pain…but one that a beastly animal makes when they have acquired their next target…

…their next prey.

Evan practically ripped my arm out the socket and pulled me with him as we both started running. I felt like I was in one of Evan's horror movies, suddenly everything became so much more intense. What I would do to be in my bed sleep.

The beast wasn't far behind us; in fact, I think we were just lucky enough to be ahead a good distance. Evan was pulling me like his life depended on it, and he brought me into a deserted shack.

"Evan, what's-"

"No time to talk, John. We need to shoot it with this dart," Evan held up a small dart.

"What will that do?"

"Tranquilize, neutralize, and destabilize," explained Evan (in vain).

We took a few moments to get a breather in before we slowly maneuvered outside. We had no idea where the beast was, or at least I didn't.

"Five…four…three…"

"Evan, what the fuck are you-"

"…two…"

"Crap, crap, crap!"

"ONE!"

The beast leapt out of the shadows like a lion on its prey, intentions obviously to kill. Evan spun around and shot the dart at the beast, which miraculously hit it square in the chest.

Evan wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Now we wait…"

I did as he said, and I watched as the humungous beast slowly shrunk in size, losing hair and viciousness until it stopped in the form of a human being.

Randy.

There laid Randy, completely naked and he looked extremely cold. I hurried over to him and slowly cinched the dart from his chest, gaining a small yelp from him. I'd never seen Randy so vulnerable, it made me want to help him like he was an abandoned puppy.

A bundle of clothes dropped next to the two of us. I looked at Evan, who had a cold look on his face. "Get those clothes on him."

I helped Randy do that and he sat up. He never looked me in the eye the whole time, it made me feel horrible.

"Talk."

For the umpteenth time, I turned and looked at Evan. I wondered what he meant by that.

Apparently Randy understood, and he replied with, "What's there to tell?" in a very somber voice.

"How about you start with the truth?"

I stared between the both of them, wondering what would happen next.

"Fine," Randy spat. "I can't keep it a secret anymore…not after what just happened."

He turned to face me, looking me in the eye for the first time since he regained consciousness.

"John, I love you. I love you so much…but I've been keeping a huge secret from you."

"What is it?" Even though I basically knew what it was, my heart kept trying to deny it.

"I'm…I'm a werewolf…"

My heart dropped ten feet.

"Randy, why didn't you ever tell me this?" I tried not to get emotional.

"Because…I didn't want you to think I was some piece of shit…" I thought I heard his voice break. "I don't date much. It's too risky. But when I started feeling for you, it was something I couldn't help…so I went with my heart. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to lose you. You mean so much to me…"

The sounds of Evan playing Pac-Man on his phone disturbed us.

"Evan, do you mind?" I shouted.

"You know this is what I do during the boring, sappy parts come on during the movies," Evan shrugged.

"Turn that on mute or I will burn your horror movie collection."

Evan shut up.

"Randy, I don't care about any of that. I'm not going to hate you for what you can't help, but the lying and the secrecy wasn't necessary."

A faint smile appeared on his face. Sexual tension took its course and we were all over each other, making out regardless of whether my best friend was standing a few feet away.

But Randy stopped suddenly and stood up.

"It's not safe," he said.

I gave him a questionable look.

He sighed. "John…we can't be together anymore…it's over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 8.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Please check out my update for His Voices in My Head!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>_**– Separation Anxiety**

_"John…we can't be together anymore…it's over."_

Randy's statement ran through my head like a drunk driver on the interstate.

"You're kidding, right?" I found myself getting angry the longer Randy looked at me with that blank, emotionless stare.

"No," was all Randy replied with.

Three nights passed between then and now. I woke up in a cold sweat, I felt like I was about to convulse or something.

"Ugh…." I groaned, feeling an immense cramp in my stomach. I held it tightly and wished that the pain would subside. Though, the stomach pains were the least of my problems. I had a severe headache, and my heart was suffering what I believed was a variant of heartburn.

I walked downstairs, finding my parents on the couch watching a movie in the dark. My mother was lying in my father's lap, while he caressed her sweetly with his hands.

It made me sick…literally; I threw up right then and there on the clean tiles of the kitchen floor. Being the neat freak she was, my mother sprung up and looked at me worriedly.

"John, you don't look too well," she said, getting up and walking towards me. "You have a fever-l" her eyes were sincere as he touched my forehead. "I'll give you some medicine, and if it doesn't help, I'll take you to the doctor."

"Don't worry," I struggled to say. "I'll be well enough to go to school in the morning. I'm just coming down with a little cold." I mentally cursed my modest ways.

"Well," she said. "Okay…take some medicine and go on back to bed, sweetie."

"Do you need me to bring anything to your room, champ?" my dad asked, finally inserting his voice into the conversation.

"No, thanks though," I coughed, taking the medicine my mom had prepared for me and walking slowly back to my room.

* * *

><p>The medicine sure as hell didn't help. In fact, I felt worse. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't register anything thanks to my impending headache. My sheets were damp from all the perspiration.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I nearly screamed. Everyone was right, I did look horrible. My appearance reminded me of a zombie-of course I was exaggerating, but I really did not look well at all.

Randy's words three nights ago ran through my head. _"John…we can't be together anymore…it's over."_

It pained me to think of Randy. Despite how sappy and cliché it may sound, I loved the guy. While we were together, I'd never felt happier in my life. Sure, I was a little eerie when Randy had his mood swing that night, and I was shocked when I found out he was a werewolf, but I wouldn't judge him on that. But it wasn't up to me; I couldn't judge him. There was just something that kept me attached to him…he could be a serial killer and I'd still love him. I never thought feelings like this were possible.

Obviously, my head is an impatient and jealous bitch because I couldn't even think for long before the aches returned. Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>My mom didn't think it would be safe for me to drive myself to school. She offered to take me, but I told her that Daniel would give me a lift to school. I called him up, and sure enough, he was waiting for me at the front door.<p>

"Hey, John!" Gail shouted from the inside of Daniel's sportscar. I found myself unable to shout hello back, so I simply waved at her. No need to be rude when I'm in unbearable pain, right?

I must have looked as bad to others as I did to myself. "What's wrong, John, you look really sick, man," he said, looking at me with deep concern.

"It's nothing," I lied. My pain must hate lies; it hit me like a 2,000 ton truck. I grasped my stomach.

Daniel grabbed me to help me from falling over. "Dude, I'll take you to the hospital if-"

"No!" I shouted. I couldn't tell why I wasn't letting anyone take me to the hospital.

Daniel helped me stand up again, and he entered the house behind me. "I'll get your bag. Can you make it to the car?"

I nodded and limped my way to the car, opening the door and crawling in the back seat. I noticed Gail was watching me, so I spoke.

"Oh, hello Gail, sorry for not saying hi back, but I'm in a little…"

"John," Gail said, her sweet voice causing perhaps a bit of the pain to subside. "Are you sure you don't want Danny to drive you to the hospital?"

"Nope, he already told me so," Daniel said, hopping in the driver's seat and placing the key in the ignition. "He looks like he's about to fall out but he's being stubborn." I could tell Daniel was annoyed that I wouldn't let him take care of me.

Daniel turned and looked at me. "If I see or hear anything about you falling out or something, I'm dragging you to the hospital."

I nodded and smiled the best I could. I loved having Daniel as a friend.

* * *

><p>I learned that I hated three things as I got to school that morning.<p>

I hated how everyone was treating me like I was some antique and trying not to even touch me in the least.

I hated that I was experiencing all this fucking pain.

Most of all, I hated not being with Randy. I might even feel a tiny bit better if I lingered in the "friend zone", but I'd barely seen Randy all day. It was like he was purposely avoiding me.

We usually sat at the same table in Biology, but he requested that Mr. Hart change his partner. I glared at him in secret for most of the period as he sat in the front of the classroom with Dolph Ziggler.

Sure, I was in the back of the room with Beth, but it was nothing like being with him.

"He obviously doesn't hate you," she assured me. "He purposely switched the way he did so I'd be in the back with you."

"Maybe," I replied, my head in my crossed arms on the desk. "Though, I know you'd rather be in the front with Dolph."

"What?" Beth stuttered. "That's insane."

"Yeah, right. You look at him like you want him to drag you in a broom closet and-"

"Fine, I like him. And he's fine as hell," Beth admitted.

"Ask him out," I suggested.

"I'm a girl," Beth said. "It's his job to ask me out. Besides, he probably doesn't even like me. I look like a man anyway."

I knew beth liked Dolph for sure because she never got insecure about her appearance unless she really liked a guy.

"You do not look like a man, Beth. You're a beautiful girl, and Dolph would be lucky, I repeat lucky, to have you as a girlfriend."

A blush crept on Beth's face. "Uhh, thanks, John."

About a minute of silence passed.

"So…." Beth whistled.

I knew what she wanted to know.

"I'm just going through some pain, I-"

"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "And by what Daniel tells me, you're being a stubborn mule and won't let anyone take care of you, so I'm not even going into detail about that."

"Well what is it you wanted to know?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Orton?"

"We broke up…" Kind of obvious, isn't it?

"I know that," she said in the same tone as before. "Why?"

"Well, he's-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. Thank goodness. "…things just weren't working out."

"Oh."

I knew she wanted to know more, but she respected that I didn't want to talk about it, so we just started the lab that the teacher had set out for us. My pain didn't prevent me from glaring a hole through Randy's sexy ass head.

* * *

><p>As I opened up my locker after class, I noticed on my watch that it was lunch time. That fact was insignificant, but the real reason it bothered me so was that it was coincidentally also Thursday.<p>

I sighed and closed my locker, leaning against it to relax before the pain returned. I peeked down the hallway and saw Randy coming out of his class. He was obviously trying to ignore me, but his eyes met mine anyway.

"So I take it you're not going with me to lunch today?" I asked, the words sounding all too familiar.

He didn't reply. Much to my chagrin, the spunky Maria bounced out the classroom and leaned into Randy. "You said we were going to lunch, Randy?"

Randy turned around with Maria and started walking away. "Yeah. You love _Stone Cold Steakhouse_, right?"

If it didn't hurt, my jaw would have dropped ten feet.

_But nothing was there to stop my heart_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 9.<strong>_

_**A/N: Knowing that I haven't updated in forever, I put some extra work into this chapter. I've also decided that I'm going to split this story into two 12-chapter parts. Please review! It encourages me to write these stories.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>_**– Sexual Tension (Separation Anxiety Remix)**

I haven't written in you in a few days. Obviously I've been going through a lot of shit recently, and you're not my fucking therapist so don't expect for me to fill you in on what's been going on.

Fine. It turns out Randy's a werewolf. I should have seen it coming, you know, with all the outbursts and stuff (Evan made sure to tell me that), but I never even considered him being anything other than a human with minor anger problems. But anyway, we're not seeing each other anymore. He thinks it's "not safe" for us to, and he's basically been avoiding me until yesterday afternoon. He basically flaunted his new eye candy Maria in front of me, and by the looks of it they're going to Stone Cold Steakhouse – the same place he took me on our first date. I still love Randy, I really do, but right now I'm at a loss of words to describe my feelings toward him. Besides, I've still got these crazy pains and it's really getting to me.

* * *

><p>I closed my journal and huffed back on my pillow. My mom told me I could stay home today, and I was glad because I didn't want to see Randy and Maria. I wasn't up for whatever my reaction would be.<p>

My parents said that they'd be away on their annual anniversary cruise for the remainder of the week, and despite how they tried to convince me to let them stay with me and cancel it, I told them to go ahead. I didn't want them to not enjoy themselves because I was in a slump.

I picked up my phone and dialed Randy's number. It rung for a while, and then it went to voicemail. I could tell he knew I was calling and he declined my call. Fuck him. I turned my phone sideways and started texting him instead. "Randy, could you fill me in on what happened today in class? I know a lot of new material was presented today."

About five minutes later, right before I was about to chuck my phone out the window in fury, he replied. "Why should I? Don't you have your little friends for that?"

I cursed him out before texting back. "I'm sorry. If I'm interrupting you fucking your new bitch, then I sincerely apologize, asshole." I was beyond pissed right now.

His response was four minutes and thirty seconds faster than the first. "Be there in 5."

Sure enough, he was at my house in five minutes. "Door's open!" I shouted down the hall to the door. I wasn't getting up to do shit for him.

Randy walked confidently down the hall to my room, and he was looking hot as ever. I didn't let him know that, though.

"What's your problem, John? Why are you in bitch mode all the sudden?" he almost-shouted.

I sat up from my pillow and glared at him. "I'M IN BITCH MODE? I think I have a right to be in one, since you're in asshole mode!"

"Oh, I'm in asshole mode?" Randy threw his hands in the air. "What, just because I'm not sitting in my bed whining like a little bitch like you are?" Despite the genuine anger, something was off about him. His anger seemed a little phony, but I was too angry to take note of that for long.

"You break up with me, and three days later you're already taking someone else, A GIRL, to the same place you took me on our first date? That's pretty asshole-ish."

"I had a better time with her anyway."

My mouth stood agape. "What?"

"I said I had a better time with her. I had a better time with her that one time than I have in all the months dating you."

He might as well have spat on me and kicked me in the nuts, because I suddenly felt like a worthless little girl.

"Well-"

He cut me off and looked me dead in the eye. His eyes were grey and emotionless, and a vein was bulging on the side of his forehead. "You were just a fling anyway. I never loved you to begin with. But you're too much of a little bitch and you've fallen for me. I'd never love someone as pathetic and lovesick as you," he spat.

"FUCK YOU, RANDY!"

"Did I mention you're emotional too?" His face showed absolutely no affection or remorse at all, like he didn't even have a soul. "I'm fucking done with you, John. Don't even come in my presence ever again, you worthless piece of shit."

My eyes were threatening to explode in tears, and due to my lack of constraint at the moment, they came out. However, with all my sadness, suddenly a burst of passionate anger came as well; it strengthened me enough to get out of my bed without any physical pain. I stopped him from walking out my room and spun him around.

"You listen to me, Randy, and you listen good," I spat in his face. "Your bitch ass may not feel anything at all for me, but you're right, I have fallen for you. I love you, Randy, there's no changing that. Hell, you could fuck Maria right in front of me and I'd still have feelings for me. So if you're breaking this off for good, know that I actually put some into this relationship. I'm not an asshole like you, who uses people for his own selfish gains. So fuck you. Get the fuck out my house." I topped my little rant off my punching him in the jaw, sending him back a few feet. Everyone always did say I had an amazing punch.

Randy grasped his face for a while, and I held my guard up, ready for him to retaliate. He may be a fucking werewolf, but I wasn't going down without a damn fight in my own damn house.

In a split second, he had me pinned against the wall, and he forced his lips on mine. In that short amount of time, we'd gone from fighting to kissing on my bedroom wall. What the fuck?

Not that I didn't like it, hell, it was an amazing feeling. I missed his kisses, the passion he put into them, they way it made me feel.

He pulled away from me. "You're so fucking sexy when you're angry." He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were changing to a more vibrant color.

"What happened to not feeling anything towards me?" I said, unsure of how it sounded, since I was angry and happy at the same time.

"I had to feed you that bull shit," he admitted, "because I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to break the chain I'd formed between us, for your own good. I'm much too dangerous for a human like you."

His grip on me was tight, but not tight to the point where I was scared. It was a passionate grip.

"I already told you I don't care about that. I love you for you and that's all that matters to me," I admitted as well.

"The other night…had it not been for Bourne, I would have probably killed you…or severely injured you at least. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you, John."

I stayed silent; because I knew what he was saying was true. But he continued.

"Then I realized I'd formed a bond with you, one that prevents us from being without the other without harm to you."

My eyes grew wide. "Is that why…?"

"Yes. I noticed you were experiencing extreme pain and migraines, as well as other symptoms, correct?"

"Correct."

"It's because of the bond. That night in the forest when I first scratched you…"

"THAT WAS YOU?" I shrieked, even though the facts added up.

"Yes. When I'm transformed, I tend to hunt the person who I have extreme feelings for. Which is why I locked myself in a special room so I wouldn't come after you."

It was hard for me to take this all in. "This 'bond'…"

"Haven't you noticed your health deteriorated with every day since we stopped seeing each other?"

"I…I did…"

He took a deep breath and backed up a little. "I don't know what to do. I can't not be with you. My feelings for you are too great and I've formed this bond with you that can't be broken without a consequence to your life. But it's not safe for you to be with me. If I ended up hurting you…I'd never forgive myself."

I grabbed his hands and looked up into his eyes. "Now that I'm aware, I'll be better suited. We can do this Randy. You just have to try."

"I'm scared, John…" he looked ready to cry, something incredibly rare.

I squeezed his hands. "Maybe this will lighten up your mood." I captured him in a breathtaking kiss, and he responded by requesting access to the caverns of my mouth with his tongue. I granted it to him, and once again I was on the wall again. We were making out sweetly, when I felt a feeling I rarely ever felt.

"Randy, take me."

Randy stopped. He looked at me with his eyes wide open. "What do you mean?"

"Take me. I think you know what I mean," I cupped his groin, which was sporting a gigantic bulge from inside his pants.

"I don't want to hurt you, John," he stated slowly, emphasizing each word so I took them into consideration.

"You won't Randy. I trust you completely. But I need this, and I'm pretty sure you do too. I've wanted this for a long time, but I was scared. I've never done it before."

Randy sighed. "Well, if you're completely sure…" (I nodded in agreement) "…then I'll try my best to make it as enjoyable as possible."

"Shut up and kiss me, Randy," I cooed, capturing him another kiss. This time it was much sloppier than the first two, and I began to tug at the end of his t-shirt. He responded by doing the same to me, and we pulled each other's tops off in unison. I was mesmerized by the sight of his beautiful bronzed body, his defined, rugged chest, and his perfect washboard abs.

"Fuck, you look so sexy, Johnny," he said, staring blatantly at my exposed upper body.

"You beat me, hell you beat anyone out the box with that body," I traced around the contours of his body.

He kissed me, and started to pull at my boxers. I suddenly realized that I was only in a t-shirt and boxers to begin with, so my arousal should have been pretty obvious.

"Someone's happy to see me," he said, looking from me to my boxers. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"I want to see you. Strip," I ordered. He smirked at me, but began to remove his jeans and footwear. All was left was his boxers, and I could see he was sporting a gigantic arousal.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

"More than anything," I replied, licking my lips in anticipation.

He slowly pulled off his boxers to reveal his monster of a length.

"Damn, Randy, you never told me you had something like that packed away!" I exclaimed half in awe and half in insecurity of my own size.

"It's a werewolf thing," he smirked. "But you have just about the biggest I've seen on a human."

I blushed.

"Get on the bed," he said, his voice rough and husky.

I crept towards the bed, watching him as I moved.

"Fuck this shit!" he shouted. "You're moving to damn slow!" He tackled me onto the bed in a way that turned me on so fucking much. The pure lust in his voice nearly caused me to explode right then and there.

He smothered me with his lips, and while I was distracted, he ripped my boxers off like they were nothing. I was so fucking aroused right now, it wasn't funny. He started to kiss up and down my exposed body, every now and then biting down and leaving a mark, obviously telling me who I belonged to. He did this with such precision and expertise, it was rough, but it wasn't rough like it almost was the time he nearly raped me. It was passionate this time, and I loved every second of it.

"Shit…please, Randy…" I moaned. He was all over me, and he was starting to go towards my whimpering, wet-from-arousal cock.

And then, he wrapped his sweet lips around it. I squirmed like a little bitch in pleasure, and he started to bob up and down, taking all of my cock into his mouth. It was a hot sight seeing him going down on me like this. It didn't take me long at all to tell I was almost to the pinnacle of pleasure, and I alerted him with great intensity.

"Randy…shit…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Before I could finish, or even reach the end of arousal, he stopped and backed away. I was about to curse in lust, but knocked me back on the bed and whispered into my ear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, John."

As if that was going to happen.

He stuck a finger in my mouth, left it there for a while, and took it out. Then, suddenly, he stuck it in my ass.

I whined from the moderate pain, but I shook my head for him to go on. He stuck another finger in, and started stretching the limits of my hole. I could feel it getting wider and wider, and the pain was crazy.

He kissed me once again and whispered in my ear. "This is it. There's no stopping me now. I'm going to make sweet love to you, John Cena."

"I've been waiting for this forever," I cried.

He stood up and spat on his huge dick, lubing it up and getting it nice and smooth. I braced myself for what was soon to come.

"Ready, Johnny?"

"Ready, Rand."

With that, he slowly pressed his huge cock into my stretched asshole. I whimpered slightly from the immediate pain of the intrusion, but soon it subsided into an extremely amazing feeling.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Randy moaned, "feels so fucking good, Johnny."

He stood still for a while to let me get used to the feeling, and with my cry of "Please go on!" he pulled back out and shoved back in.

I groaned in immense pleasure and grasped my bed sheets. He repeated the process of pulling his huge dick out and shoving it back in to my tight ass at a constant rate. It was great for a while, but soon I craved more…much more.

"Go…faster," I begged. "Please, Randy…it feels so fucking amazing…" I looked like a chick in an expensive budget porno film, the way I was moving.

"With pleasure," he replied in such a deep, lustful voice that made me want him that much more. He sped up his pace immensely. I cried out from the astounding feeling this was giving me. He was plowing into me now, the both of us making completely inhumane grunts and groans. My bed, which never creaked, was creaking like crazy, and I knew my sheets were going to have my fingers permanently implanted into them. We both were extremely sweaty, breathing like I'd never known possible.

He made a different sound that told me he was reaching his boiling point. Not that I wasn't, because I was, at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Fuck, Johnny, I'm going to…" he couldn't finish that sentence, because the both of us started tensing up like crazy. We screamed each other's names as we blew our loads all over each other and my bed. He blew at least three times as much cum as I did, and my bed was soaked in our sweat and cum.

He collapsed beside me, and we were both breathing like we were deprived of our respiratory system.

"Randy, that was…the best feeling I've ever felt…" I gasped.

He seemed to calm himself slightly faster. "I can't take the credit. You said this was your first time? I wouldn't have believed it had you not told me."

"Oh please, Randy," I replied, blushing. "You could make anyone feel like it was their first time again."

Randy looked at my nightstand clock. "Fuck, it's late. My parents…your parents…they'll freak!"

"Don't worry," I assured him. "My parents are gone for the next two days."

Randy still looked unsure of what to do.

"Please stay here with me, Rand. I need you," I told him honestly.

He laid back beside me and held me in his huge, tattooed arms. "Okay, but only because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Randy, thank you for this," I thanked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of John's house, a shadowy figure stood in the dark light, arrogantly chuckling to himself. "Well, well…it seems the bond has grown stronger between them…looks like it's time to up the ante. I can't have them getting too close, can I…?"<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 10.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the longest chapter I've written so far, I believe! I was so inspired for this chapter, so please leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>_**– Cries of the Night**

Something brushed against the bridge of my nose so slightly, so softly. It reminded me of my mother's touch when I was a young child. I forced my hesitant eyes open to ponder, when I realized I was in a vast open grassy field. The sight was marvelous; everything was so lush and voluminous. I stood up, my nose opening up and absorbing the scent of the wild nature air.

"Randy?" my voice echoed in the infinitely grotesque surrounding.

"Think again, Johnny boy," responded a shrill, cocky, arrogant voice. It sounded extremely familiar, but I was much too disorientated to focus on that matter.

Out of the blue, something swept by me in a quick, powerful gust of speed, knocking me back several feet onto my back.

"_Keep away from Orton!"_

"_It's not your destiny to be with him!"_

"_You belong with ME!"_

With every word of this (completely blasphemous) voice, I was knocked back several feet. My ass cringed in pain every time to the point where I doubted I had an ass any longer. My ribcage was on fire with intense twinge from the vigorous blows of the unknown force.

As I vainly attempted to console my pain, the figure appeared in front of me faster than I could snap my fingers. He lifted me off my feet by my shirt collar, leaving me dangling in the air high above the ground. He was gigantic, though now that I think about it, the ground was now also infinitely vast, so it was hard to actually judge his height.

"Mark my words, Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena. Your ass is MINE."

The figure tossed me roughly, and I began to plunder into the depths of the dark, endless abyss as I slowly lost consciousness.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"John?"

"JOHN!"

I woke up out of my slumber in a shock, observing Randy shaking me slightly more-than-gentle.

"Babe, are you okay?" asked Randy is his deep, serious voice.

"I…I'm fine…just a nightmare and all..." I replied, wiping some of the damp sweat off of my sweaty forehead.

"You were shaking and screaming…" said Randy… "and you looked like you were in pain. I've been trying to wake you up for at least five minutes now."

"FIVE MINUTES?" I shouted. "I wonder why I wouldn't wake up…"

"Well, if you're okay…I guess we should try and get back to sleep…"

"Yeah, you're right…" I said, falling back onto my pillow.

There was silence for a while before Randy spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking…what was the dream about?"

"I'd have to find out myself first, Rand," I replied honestly.

* * *

><p>Randy and I spent the majority of the morning and afternoon in my bed, just talking and some minor fooling around. We might have been completely nude and only covered by my light comforter, but I felt warmer than ever while I was with him. At the moment, we were making out, and it was leading pretty far, when my phone started buzzing. Evan was calling me, and I was contemplating not answering, but I figured he'd already interrupted the moment and answered it anyway.<p>

"Hey man, Eve and Beth are complaining about how we all haven't hung out as a group, so do you want to go to the Steakhouse for dinner? Daniel and I can come and pick you up."

I thought about it for a second, looked at Randy, and replied. "Yeah, sure, but I don't need a ride. Randy's here."

I instantly regretted telling Evan that bit of information.

"Wait, Randy's there? Did you two…no, did…you…broke up…back…"

"See you there, buddy!" I said into the phone quickly before hanging up.

"What's up?" Randy said.

"Oh nothing…the guys want me to come out to dinner with them…you don't mind, do you?"

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Nahhh, I don't mind. I'll just go home and find something to do."

"You can come, Randy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…well we should probably get cleaned up, then…" he said, referring to the sticky, sweaty, jumbled mess the both of us were covered and lying in.

* * *

><p>~ LATER THAT DAY ; STONE COLD STEAKHOUSE ~<p>

"You brought _him_?" Evan whispered to me from the left once everyone had gotten settled and ordered food.

"Yeah, I'm here," Randy answered for me.

"Oh, shove it, _Fido_," replied Evan, but he shut up when I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Will you all please excuse us?" I said, forcefully grabbing Evan by the arm and pulling out of everyone, especially Randy's, hearing range.

"What's your problem, Ev?" I soft-shouted. "You've been acting like a jackass."

"Nothing's wrong with me," he replied in a harsh voice. I could tell he wasn't pleased to say the least.

"No, something is definitely wrong with you. You and Randy can't ever seem to get along." That fact sickened me, and I wanted it to end.

"Since when is it my responsibility to befriend your pets?" he said. "Randy should be at the pound for all he's worth!"

Evan was definitely pissing me off now. What the fuck was his problem?

"You know, Evan, I'd think that you, one of my closest friends, would support me in this," I said, half through gritted teeth.

"It's not every day your best friend is going out with man's best friend!" he shouted.

"You know what, fuck you, Evan. If you can't deal with this, don't, because it doesn't have to concern you. I'm willing to live with it, but if that's too much for you, than you can fucking shove it," I spat, before leaving him standing there and finding the bathroom, zipping down my zipper to take the piss of my life. I stood there after I was finished for a while, suppressing the anger I was feeling down to a minimal point. Once that was done, I washed my hands and dried them, heading for the exit.

"Cena!" shouted a voice from the door of the restroom. I turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. Turns out it was Mike Mizanin, probably looking for trouble.

I sighed dramatically. "What is it, Mike? I need to get back to my friends."

"Chill-axxxxx," Mike said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We're cool, right? I just want to have a word with you, bro, that's all."

Where has he been for the past several years of my life? I asked myself. It's definitely farfetched to call us _friends_, and he's calling us _bros_?

I decided to play his game, but only to divulge to his intentions quicker. "Yeah, bro, what's up?" It made me sick to talk to him like this, knowing all the crap he'd put me and my friends through.

He flashed me this smile I found very uncomfortable to receive, and he was looking at me in such a manner it almost made me sick; like he was taking in and admiring every aspect of my body. I continued my act of friendship, however.

"Well, I've been thinking…I've been a complete douche to you and your pals for a long time, and I just want to make it up to you all."

What the fuck?

"For real?" I asked, shocked. "How..?"

"As you know, my parents are multi-billionaire actors," he said, flashing his collar arrogantly. "And they'll be away next weekend, leaving me with the house to myself. You and your pals should swing by for some fun. You know, food, movies, drinks, name it."

I looked at him, searching for some ulterior motive, but I found none. "Yeah, I'll talk it over with the guys," I said, though I half-heartedly had no intention of doing it.

"Thanks bro," Miz said, flashing a cheesy smile. "Hope to see you there."

I noticed his eyes linger on my backside for a little longer than necessary, and I made sure to take note of it as he slowly turned away and went back to his table.

A short while later, I sat down at my table looking distraught, so immediately, everyone's attention darted to me.

"What's wrong, John?" asked Eve, her beautiful eyes glistening with worry.

"Well, it's kind of crazy," I began, not looking at anyone in particular, "Mike invited us to a party at his place next weekend."

Daniel's face turned for the worse. "Just out of the blue?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I was just in the restroom and he came up to me and told me."

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Well, are you going?" piped up Gail, breaking the silence.

"Should we?" I asked, more to Randy than anyone else. Randy gave me a mixed look and shrugged.

"Hey, it's a party, it couldn't be that bad," said Gail.

What's gotten into her? I asked myself.

"I kinda agree with Gail there," Beth said, taking another bite of her Northern Lights steak. "It's not like he's trying anything. He knows I'll knock his teeth out," she added, showing her fist for emphasis.

"He's probably trying to embarrass us," Evan said. I could tell he was still pissed off at me since he refused to even look in my direction, but I surely didn't care. "He's been a jerk since grade school. I doubt he's changed just based on a party invitation."

"What more could he do?" said Gail, receiving looks from all of us. She noticed this and added, "From what I hear, he's done just about everything in the book to you guys."

Before I could question how Gail could even add her thoughts to this conversation, Daniel stated his thoughts. "Gail's got a point, guys. We've kinda created a tolerance of sorts to his high jinks."

I shrugged and gave in. "Well, if all of you are up for it, I don't suppose why not. What about you, Eve?"

Eve looked at me with her sincere eyes and said, "I guess. I don't have a good feeling about it, but hey, it could be fun, right?" She flashed one of her quick smiles.

A while later after we finished our food, Miz came by the table.

"Yeah, we're going," I told him, knowing what he wanted.

"Great!" he clapped his hands together. "I'm glad you five will be attending."

"Five?" I asked. "Then…"

"Right you are, Johnny, it's only for you and your four pals. I wouldn't want someone like Randy interrupting the fun things we'll be doing," he said in a face that I couldn't read. "Can't wait! I'll fill you in on all the details later." With that, he left.

"Good, we won't have to see somebody and Balto fucking each other's brains out," Evan spat, leaving the table in a huff and exiting the restaurant.

I handed some money to Eve and grabbed Randy. "Thanks for the catching up, guys, I really appreciated it. But me and Randy have something to get done," I said angrily and hastily, leaving the restaurant as well.

* * *

><p>As Randy drove the two of us around, I thought heavily to myself. <em>I fucking hated Evan right now. I didn't even want to think of the jackass right now, but I couldn't stop, I was too angry. What's he got against me and Randy being together? I know he knows about Randy's secret, but that doesn't mean he can just act like he did in the restaurant…<em>

After eating at the steakhouse, I decided I'd go and stock up on groceries since I was practically out and my parents left me some money just in case. Once we got back to the house, Randy and I watched a couple of movies before deciding to go up to bed.

I sat up writing in my journal while Randy was in the shower. He finished much faster than I expected, and I nearly tossed my journal across the room when I heard him approaching me.

"Afraid you'll have nightmares again, babe?" Randy asked with genuine concern, probably caused by the flustered look on my face. I was distracted, however, by his shirtless form, and all that came out was meaningless babble.

"Randy, I can't talk to you if you're standing in front of me with no shirt on," I complained. "It's not fair game."

"I'm sorry, is it too hot in here for you?" he replied, his smirk appearing on his face.

"It is, to be honest. Mind stepping out so I can, you know, breathe?" I was being half-serious.

"Well if it's hard for you to breathe now…" Randy walked up to face me directly. "…than this will suffocate you."

I barely could get "What do you-," out before he started kissing me, taking me to that nirvana-like state.

"I love you, Johnny," he said, releasing the kiss.

"I love you too, Randy," I replied, letting him hold me as we laid down together to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The figure from the previous night outside John's house stood there once more, only this time with another figure.<strong>

"**Soon, my dear, our mission will be complete."**

"**I cannot contain my excitement, master."**

"**I hope those two have…enjoyed their playtime…for soon, the human will be mine,"**

"**And the mutt…"**

"**Will be…**_**put down**_**…"**

**The two figures laughed evilly and disappeared into the dark, ominous night, completely unsuspected by the two lovers inhabiting the house.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 11.<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! One chapter is left of Crushing on a Werewolf Part 1, so please leave a review and expect the next chapter very soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

_A/N: I'm back! I apologize GREATLY for the extended hiatus. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The last chapter of this story will be published by the weekend, but don't worry, this is only part one of the Crushing series!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_**Chapter 12 **_**– The Old Mirror**

"I knew he was rich...but I didn't know he meant this rich, this is insane."

Beth didn't hesitate to state her opinion on Mike's residence as we all (me, Beth, Eve, Daniel and Evan) hopped out of Daniel's car to attend Mike's party. Mike's residence bewildered us all; it was a huge, expensive-looking estate that made our houses look like dog shit. Literally. I'd always known that Mike was rich. That was without a doubt. Both his parents were multi-billionaires in the acting industry; quite a few of my favorite movies starred them. Mike always bragged about his wealth, but the way he did it made it seem like he was just over-inflating his wealth like most of the other too-rich-for-you douchebags at school.

Once we were already at the door ready to ring the bell, we heard a familiar voice. "DANNNNYYYYYYYY-IELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

We all turned to see the face of the voice who said that, and we were surprised to find out who it was.

Daniel was the first to say something. "Gail? What are you doing here?"

I was caught up in thought. Why would Mike invite Gail to the party but not Randy? It made no sense, and I visibly scratched my head in confusion.

"Oh, Mike and I were working on a project together for class. I was going to work on it with him today, but we could reschedule if he –,"

"Nonsense, Gail," called Mike's voice. He had finally opened the door and was overlooking the five of us to view Gail.

He had a smirk on his face I was wary about. "Even though I did want this to be a personal little get-together between me and these five, since you're here, you should stay. We can work on the project another time."

Gail returned his smirk with one of her own, I was starting to think Daniel might be in completion with Mike soon…

"Well, what are you losers waiting for?" Mike said, moving aside to welcome us into his home. "Come in!"

"Losers-?" Evan started, but Beth stopped him. "He's actually letting us pass through a door without having something propped up above it to splash something on us. That hasn't happened since like, second grade. He's trying."

* * *

><p>Mike's house, unlike his personality, was a remarkable sight. It had a very modern, almost futuristic look, with clean, shiny tiled black floor. In fact, the floor was shiny enough to see reflections in it.<p>

A little into the pretty fun party, Eve and I left the rest of the gang to get more food from the table, since we'd devoured our first helpings. Mike was standing near the giant glass window, chatting away on his iPhone.

"Yeah, so I call Shelton about the party next month, and he doesn't even know about it. What a loser, right?" chattered Mike, who seemed to notice we were at the table, but didn't take any time to acknowledge it. Eve and I stacked up on food and tried to slip away unnoticed.

_DRIP._ A drop of Eve's Cherry Coke dropped on the floor, and Eve looked at me as if she was about to freak.

"I'll have to call you back," Mike said, his tone dropping low. We heard him end the call, and he instantaneously turned in our direction. "Is that CHERRY COKE on my floor, Torres? Do you even know how much it costs to polish these floors?"

Eve was breathless, "I'm sorry, Mike, I'll clean it, I swear-,"

"More than the mortgage on your house! Honestly, the stupid shit that happens to-,"

"Mike chill out, she said she'd clean it up!" I barked in the politest manner I could. Mike glared at me for a moment as if he was going to toss me out the glass window, but his expression changed with a twinkle of his eye and he was smiling generously at us.

"My bad," he apologized, bewildering both Eve and me. "There's just been something that I've been really wanting for a while, and I know I can't get it…" his eyes turned to me exclusively. "…just yet."

I cringed mentally and tried to ignore the weirdness in his last statement.

"Please, don't mind it, Eve," Mike said, a bright smile plastered on his face as he ripped a paper towel off the roll. "I'll get this mess cleaned right up. Why don't you two take your food and I'll join you in a second?"

The two of us nodded and crept away, Mike's gaze not lifting off of us until we completely disappeared into the next room.

"That was odd, wasn't it, John? …John? Hey, John!" Eve snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What-who…?" I stuttered, my train of thought broken.

"Mike's behavior tonight, isn't it odd?"

"Oh! Definitely, and it's starting to creep me out a little to be completely honest."

* * *

><p>Dance music filled the visually-pleasing interior of Mike's house. It was a good while past 10:30 and the various strobe lights were the only luminance in the otherwise dark main room. Beth, by now, had gotten a little drunk and was laying down moves in the center of everyone. Eve had also started to lighten up and was laughing bubbly as she and Mike practically grinded on each other. Daniel, not being one to drink, was in the corner of the room snuggling and kissing Gail sweetly. Evan and I still hadn't one hundred percent been sucked into the party and sat on the couch watching everyone doing their thing.<p>

"Do you think they're going to go out after this?" Evan nudged me softly once Eve and Mike started kissing each other.

"Nah, Eve's just a little tipsy. She sobers up quick, but when she's drunk, she's a total whore," I chuckled, causing Evan to do the same.

"Hey, Mike, do you have any more drinks?" Evan shouted.

"Yeah, bro, look in the fridge. Don't break it!" Mike managed to say through Eve's lips.

"I'm going with you," I told Evan quickly. "I don't need to see these two rape each other any longer." I made sure to put in a shiver for dramatic effect.

As if Mike's kitchen weren't nice and expensive enough, the fridge put most of its kind to shame. The sight was just…

"Hey, John, you want a drink?"

"Yeah, pass me one," I accepted. "Wait…what is that smell?"

"Smells like garlic to me…" Evan sniffed and reached into the back, pulling out something wrapped in aluminum foil. "Ham & cheese on garlic bread…yum!"

He was about to take a bite of it when he noticed I was staring at him. "What?" he asked. "It smells good. Needs some more garlic, though," Evan reached above the fridge on his toes and grabbed a (conveniently placed) shaker of crushed garlic, proceeding to sprinkle it on the sandwich.

Despite the enormously ear-splitting volume of the music that was playing, the two of us heard Mike shout, "IS THAT GARLIC?" at the top of his lungs.

"Give me that!" he appeared behind us in a flash of amazing speed, snatched the sandwich from Evan, and hurled it his hardest at the huge glass window, shattering it at the point of protrusion and travelling beyond our eyesight into the night.

"What…the…fuck?" Evan said, burping slightly from intoxication.

Mike looked like he'd made the biggest fuck-up of his life, but he cleared himself quickly. "I'm allergic to garlic; I don't know why pops continues to bring it in the house. Fatass."

Evan and I continued to stare at him, and by this point, the others had crowded into the kitchen as well, taking the damage to the window in full scale.

Gail sprinted to the scene. "Come on guys, why don't we get back on the dance floor? Mike's rich, he can practically do whatever the fuck with his house, right?" Her voice rose exceptionally at the end of her last comment, and she ushered the others back into the living room.

"Come on guys, you're missing the fun!" Mike called to us from in-between the kitchen and living room, acting completely nonchalantly to the event that just took place.

Evan grabbed a handful of beers and started back for the living room as well. "Comin?" he slurred.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," I assured him, waiting until I could no longer see him. Then I carefully continued to the back of the kitchen, where a dusty old door caught my curiosity. It was old worn-looking, causing me to wonder even more what could be behind it.

I softly turned the knob and cracked the door open, peering in. The room was almost as dusty as the door, only illuminated by very eerie lit candles adjusted at different points in the room to ensure the most illumination. Making sure nothing was behind me, I opened the door enough to let me slip into the very suspicious room and made sure to close it behind me.

I coughed several times; the room was littered with dust bunnies of all shapes and sizes, and I was sure I'd walked through a couple spider webs as well. Something on the other side of the room had caught my eye: what looked like an old, discarded framed picture.

I squatted down to it and wiped some of the dust off, learning that the "picture" was actually a mirror.

"Why's there a dusty mirror in here?"

_Creeeeek._

"Who's there?" I shouted. I looked into the mirror.

There was no one at the door, but it was wide open.

"What…" I sprung up and managed to somehow cut myself on the mirror in the process. "Shit!" I cried, walking away to tend to it outside of the room.

But I heard footsteps back where the mirror was.

I turned around instantly…

…and gasped.

Mike was standing there by the mirror I cut myself on.

He placed a finger into the small splat of blood caused by my finger.

Then, he brought the finger to his lips slowly and manically, sucking his finger like it was sweet sugar.

"I must say, you have exceptionally tasty blood, Johnny."

I don't know who was paler then, _me_ or _him_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED….<strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry for the hiatus! Next and last chapter to be uploaded by the weekend, and then stay tuned for the next part of this series to be published soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Crushing on a Werewolf**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 13 <span>_****– Secrets of the Skin**

I was in pure shock; I doubted I was able to make rational decisions at the moment.

"Stay away from me," I said, as if I could actually back it up. My voice was cracking. Was I scared? I'm dating a werewolf, and I'm scared?

A drop of sweat falls from my face, hitting the ground with a soft PLOP. Mike must have heard it, because he starts to say, "Don't be frightened, John, it's just me, Mike."

I say nothing.

"Funny how most of the time you're fast to retort with something whenever I talk. Except for now. You look a little pale."

I glare at him, not budging from my current position.

"Eat a lot of iron?"

I look at him puzzled.

"Your blood tastes nice and healthy, so it must be chock full of iron," Mike takes another lick of my blood from the mirror, making me want to hurl right then and there.

I regain some composure, enough for me to start defending myself.

"OK, enough playing around! Why the hell are you licking my blood like some-?"

"Vampire?" Mike doesn't hesitate to lick some more of my blood.

The pieces start coming together in my head, and my hamster of a brain starts spinning in its wheel.

"That's…"

"Absurd, am I right?" Mike looks at me with this weird expression, a cross between lust, hunger, and vanity. "I agree, it is absurd, but given the fact your little boyfriend is a werewolf, I don't think anything is 'absurd' to you anymore."

My eyes open wide in shock. "How do you know…?"

"I'm a vampire, remember. I've got to know who my natural enemy is, right?"

"Well, if you've got beef with him, why are you drinking my blood?"

"Well, obviously, because I'm a fucking vam-pire!" he shouts, though very strangely in a polite manner.

I roll my eyes, and in that moment of me not paying attention to him, he's right in front of me. I gasp.

"And…you see, Johnny," Mike cooed, gently but creepily stroking my face. "It's _destiny_ for us to be together."

With unknown confidence, I reply, "FYI, jackass, I have a boyfriend…" I look right into his eyes when I say this. "And he sure as hell isn't you." With the last word, I push him off of me, having grown uncomfortable with his comfort level around me.

"Now now, Johnny, pushing and shoving?" Mike smirked, unfazed from my push. "Why don't we save that for the bedroom?"

"In your dreams…" I roll my eyes defiantly.

"Funny, this must be a dream then," Mike chuckled.

Confused, I ask, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Consider yourself fucked," Mike sneers, before making a gigantic lunge for me.

Oh, _hell _no. I'm **not** about to get raped…

**"DON'T _TOUCH_ HIM!"**

A cloud of dust flew everywhere, causing me to cough horrendously. I heard people running and starting to cough behind me, so I knew the others had started hearing what was going on. The dust started to clear out, and a tall, tan figure was standing over Mike, who had been thrown into the mirror, shattering it.

The tall figure growled menacingly, and I knew at once who it was.

"Rand?"

He glanced back at me, but his eyes were filled with ferociousness.

"John, don't listen to anything he has to say! He's a vampire!" Randy growled in the direction of Mike, who was still lying on the floor recovering from Randy's assault.

"Aww, Randy, you figured me out," Mike pouted mockingly. "Wanna doggy treat, pup?"

Randy growled viciously, the look in his eyes bitter to the core as he glared menacingly at Mike, who was dusting himself off.

One Mike was done with the theatrics, he crossed his arms, not showing any sign of intimidation from Randy. "Well, as long as we're exposing people here, I bet John's buddies would love to know what you are."

Randy's demeanor calmed down slightly. "You wouldn't…you can't…"

"If I didn't know you as well as I did, I'd think you were begging," Mike chuckled. "But werewolves don't beg, do they? Arrogant mutts."

I didn't expect any reaction from Evan, but Eve, Daniel, Beth, and Gail gasped like they'd just witnessed a crime committed.

"Wait," Eve suddenly spoke. "Werewolves? You're saying Randy's a-,"

"Exactly, Evie," Mike replied, mocking Eve's name. "But I wouldn't expect a bunch of human misfits like you all to figure that out. It seems Randy's put quite the show on."

"Why don't you shut up?" Randy snapped at Mike.

"Shut up, mutt. People are talking," Mike toyed with him. I could tell Randy was getting increasingly angry.

"What do you want with John?" shouted Randy, completely ignoring Mike's last retort. I glanced back from Randy to Mike, trying to figure out what role I had to play in this.

"It's destined for Johnny here to be my partner, Randy, of course you know that," Mike cocked his head to the side, making me want to hurl.

"I don't care about your dumbass vampire destiny any more than the amount of dignity you have," retorted Randy. "And since you have no dignity, I do not give a shit."

"Really, Randy? Really?" Mike looked at Randy like he was insane.

"What do you mean destiny?" I shouted in Mike's direction. "I'm with Randy, not you, Mike…never you…"

"That's where you're wrong, Johnny," Mike said, and suddenly, he was directly face-to-face in front of me like a gust of wind. His breath smelled of dried blood, it was revolting. "You belong to me, and I always get what belongs to me."

"LIKE AN ASS KICKING?" growled Randy, who punched Mike incredulously to the other side of the room with such force it scared me. "Don't touch John, you bastard."

"Really, Randy?" Mike said, dusting himself off again as if he was unfazed by the attack. "No matter. You will get what you deserve soon. Very soon."

"What do you mean?" I shouted. "What are you planning to do?"

"Funny story, there, Johnny. But none of this would be possible if it wasn't for my little helper," Mike smirked, looking in the general direction of the remainder of us in the room.

"Little helper…?" I questioned, looking around for who he might be talking about.

"Of course, Johnny boy. You can't expect me to break that iron bond between you and Scooby-Doo over there without a little help, can you?"

A chilling burst of wind echoed through the barren shack-like room. I noticed a silhouette appearing by where Mike was.

"Always happy to assist you, master."

Mike chuckled, not turning in the direction the voice was coming from.

I think Daniel gasped the hardest out of all of us, because the "little helper" was none other than…

"_Gail_…" cooed Mike cockily. "You have done greatly. You shall be rewarded for your services…and sooner than you think. We seem to have too many extraneous worms here…let's dispose of them shall we?"

_Fuck._

"Leave only Johnny and the mutt…the rest…are yours."

"With pleasure!" Gail's fangs shot into view and he leaped into the air, rapidly approaching our little group. Everyone prepared themselves for the worst.

Mike turned his attention to me. "Don't fight this, Johnny, soon you'll be with me, because I'm the Mike…and I'm _awesommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme_!" he exclaimed as he approached me. Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air, and I was going crazy trying to find him.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, squeezing me almost murderously, and despite my best struggles to escape, it was pointless.

_And then…I blacked out._

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This concludes part one of the Crushing series! The other part will begin soon, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review! _**


	14. Crushing on a Werewolf Part 2 now up!

**Hey guys, this is just a update to tell you that the sequel to this story has been posted at**

**s/8752796/1/Crushing-on-a-Werewolf-Crossroads**

**And is entitled "_Crushing on a Werewolf: Crossroads_"**

**Please check it out and leave a review! Thank you guys for supporting me and my story!**

**~Raging-RKO**


End file.
